Haunted By Your Love
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: Stiles is having bad dreams can Derek save her ? Girl!Stiles Sterek all the way.Just an one-shot.{Sorry I suck at summaries.}


{It's Another teen wolf story by me,NikkiGilbert180,Hope you will like it and please read it's girl!Stiles story ,Sterek story you'll enjoy it}

Third point of view

The day from Scott was bitten she had been like his personal Sidekick,that was her personality just Scott's sidekick...although she claimed she had her best friend for her she knew if it was down to herself and Allison,Scott would choose didn't had anyone beside her it was like she was a loner now...What make it worse was it always felt like someone watching her...it was so uneasy for her.

Many times she thought she was imaginating and maybe she was becoming insane...well that's what she thought.

Few days later when she was asleep she heard something but it wasn't possible as her dad was on night shift yet she was tired and imaginating things was about to sleep when she heard the noise ,she slipped into her slippers and went towards the part of house where noise was coming reached up to her dad's room maybe he was back early from his shift.

She checked her dad's room she saw nothing...But unaware that maybe some one was watching her...very looked around the room and found nothing,she was about to move away from the room when she saw...papers flying around the room and saw silver shining eyes from the dark aproaching her.

She started to back away from their,she reached the door and tried to open it but nothing ,she felt some liquid type substance on her hand,when she looked closely she found out it was monster was Derek hale,but he wasn't attacking her and then he grabbed her and kissed her roughly,it wasn't something Derek would screamed but only,muffles could be heard and then he attacked her.

She gasped and woke wide awake and thought 'It's just a dream' she repeated in her mind that like a she heard some noise it was like a deja vu to her,she took a racket,which she took out from under her bed and was ready to attack that grey eyed monster...which wouldn't be much but it would give her time to walked to the place from where the noise was coming...ready to attack that grey eyed monster,but she saw she was satisfied that it was just her imagination suddenly a hand shot up to her mouth and covered it.

She was trying to scream but because of the hand only a muffled sound came out of her mouth."shh...it's me..it's Derek" the husky voice which probably belonged to Derek whisphered in her relaxed a bit as Derek released her,she was about to yell at him when he kept his index finger on her lips.

They were like that for few seconds when Stiles noticed,Derek eyes which were the same shiny grey colour which had been in her sort of freaked out and backed away from him.

"Um...are you doing here D-Derek" Oh shit,she had never stuttered in front of him even when he's down her throat ,threatening to rip her throat out.

"I heard your heart beat getting unsteady so I thought that I should come to see you " He said in his usual mysterious voice.  
"Yeah I had a bad dream..you can go" She said to him in a shaky voice.  
"Yeah...bye" Derek said and jumped out of her window.  
"Well you could have tried door" Stiles muttered to herself and to bed.

Few days Stiles just ignored Derek in all was just freaked out by the fact that she saw those grey orbs everywhere even now she had accepted that she is sort of crazy.

The ignoring thing carried on for few more days until the very day where Derek just went straight to Stiles home and asked her why is she ignoring him.

"Derek...it's just stupid" Stiles said to him.  
"Tell me about it Stiles why are you ignoring me...just tell me I won't say anything to assured her but the hard part was how would she tell him about her nightmare...by him...that she's haunted by him,she's scared of him.  
"Derek...I'm haunted by you in my dreams...I know you won't hurt me...even though you say you would rip my throat out by your teeth but I trust you...that you won't hurt me...but my mind just it's scared of you...I'm scared by you" Stiles said to him.  
He backed away from her a little.  
"If that is why you ignored me you need to listen...even though I threaten you,I don't mean it Stiles...but you just,Goodbye Stiles"He said and was about to jump but Stiles stopped him.  
"Derek..I didn't mean it that way it's...it is complicated ok Don't just go..."Sties said and went to wards him and hold his hand and looked at him.  
"Why should i wait you made it pretty clear you want me out of your life" Derek said to her,Stiles was still holding his hand."At least tell me one good reason,I should wait...Stiles you know I love you but you just made-" Derek was cut off as Stiles Kissed him,The kiss was slow full of lust,passion and it wasn't like dream she had then Stiles pulled away from him which made Derek groan.  
"Derek,you still haunt...but by your love and I love you " Stiles said as Derek pulled them into another kiss,this kiss was slow,sweet and Steady than the first one was.

Haunted or not they are there for each other.

{Review and Favorite it you enjoyed and I don't own anything}


End file.
